


Я неизменно стремлюсь к тебе

by Fil_l



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 13 Going On 30 Fusion, M/M, The Turtle CAN Help Us (IT), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: В постели Эдди кто-то есть.Эдди поворачивается к источнику движения, думая о ночёвках с Неудачниками: о том, как Ричи стучится в его окно в десять вечера и забирается к нему в кровать, когда Эдди его впускает.Его глаза привыкают. Это занимает секунду.— Доброе утро, детка, — говорит мужчина, взрослыймужчина, в его, сука, постели.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Я неизменно стремлюсь к тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my whole trajectory’s toward you, and it’s not losing momentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024068) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> За бетинг спасибо хламидия олина! (фикбук)
> 
> во-1, я обожаю фильм "Из 13 в 30", я пересматривала его раз пять, когда была мелкая и в ходу ещё были двд... в общем, что я хочу сказать, это идеальная ау для рэдди. В фичке есть несколько спойлеров, так что те, кто ещё не смотрел фильм, но хотел бы сделать это в ближайшее время, сейчас как раз оно! Посмотрите, а потом возвращайтесь :)  
> во-2, я сейчас поняла, что если в фичке не плачет Ричи или Эдди, то он мне не нужен... странная тенденция, но к чёрту мачизм, наверное??  
> в-3, “Total Eclipse of the Heart” реально классная, я-я.... я понимаб Ричии
> 
> в общем, скорее листайте вниз, чтобы прочитать и понять, о чём я тут болтаю 
> 
> больше рэдди 🤠👉 https://vk.com/knockout_co

В постели Эдди кто-то есть. 

Сначала он ничего не понимает, пытаясь прийти в себя ото сна. Что-то здесь не так. Он чувствует себя… по-другому. Неправильно почти, но он не может понять, почему– 

Рядом с ним кто-то шевелится. 

Эдди поворачивается к источнику движения, думая о ночёвках с Неудачниками: о том, как Ричи стучится в его окно в десять вечера и забирается к нему в кровать, когда Эдди его впускает. 

Его глаза привыкают. Это занимает секунду. 

— Доброе утро, детка, — говорит мужчина, взрослый _мужчина,_ в его, сука, постели. 

Эдди кричит. Крик намного тише, чем он ожидал, но он не заостряет на этом внимания, слишком поглощённый своими рефлексами, которые в данном случае проявляются буквально. Он двигает коленом и попадает парню по яйцам. 

Парень издаёт сдавленный крик, сворачиваясь калачиком. Он выдавливает что-то вроде: «Какого _хуя_ , Эдс», но Эдди слишком занят тем, что кричит, не обращая больше ни на что внимания. 

— КТО ТЫ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, — орёт он. Он резко оборачивается, хватая первое, что видит, — лампу, и размахивает ею на чувака, который стонет на матрасе, схватившись за свои гениталии, милосердно прикрытые трусами. 

— МОЯ МАМА НАДЕРЁТ ТЕБЕ ЗАДНИЦУ, — кричит Эдди. — Я– ОНА ВЫЗОВЕТ ПОЛИЦИЮ, И ОНИ БУДУТ ЗДЕСЬ ОЧЕНЬ СКОРО! 

Всё это неправильно. Ему всё ещё требуется время, чтобы осознать это, потому что он до сих пор в панике, но он смотрит вниз на свои руки, и они — не его руки. Они слишком длинные, на них есть волосы, _настоящие_ волосы, как на руках мужчины, и на ногах тоже. На нём боксеры с маленькими эмблемами Супермена, которые определённо не его; и он стоит в комнате, которую он никогда не видел раньше; и когда он смотрит в окно, он понимает, что находится в городе. В реальном, _настоящем_ городе, как по телевизору. 

— Что со мной случилось? — хрипит Эдди. Он сглатывает, пытаясь набрать побольше слюны для крика, но во рту всё равно остаётся сухость. — Где… где мы? Как– 

Парень уже успел встать на колени. Он по-прежнему одной рукой прикрывает своё хозяйство, а другую — выставляет перед Эдди, словно пытаясь успокоить испуганное животное. 

— Окей, — говорит парень. — «Из 13 в 30»¹ уже началось? Нет, ты не знаешь, что это… Эдс, что последнее ты помнишь? 

Эдди ощетинился на это прозвище. Странно, но другая его часть расслабилась, услышав его. Есть что-то в этом парне… 

Он поднимает лампу ещё выше. Что это за штука, Стокгольм Что-то там? 

— Я же _сказал_ , где– 

— Эдс, — повторяет парень. Он смотрит на Эдди так, будто всё понимает, и это не должно успокаивать, но в некоторой степени так оно и есть. — Сделай мне одолжение и посмотри налево, хорошо? Там есть зеркало. 

Эдди снова сглатывает. Он перехватывает крепче лампу, которая, как он теперь замечает, всё ещё воткнута в розетку. А потом он поворачивается. 

Он хочет всё осмотреть, но его пристальный взгляд застывает в одной точке. На зеркале в полный рост, так что Эдди видит всё: на него смотрит взрослый, широко раскрыв глаза от страха и тревоги. На его лбу морщины. У него есть щетина. Выражение его лица знакомо, и поза тоже, потому что это выражение лица и поза Эдди, но тело… 

_«Неужели это Оно?»_ — думает Эдди, но без уверенности. Присутствия Оно не ощущается, сейчас нет того чувства глубоко под кожей, которое всегда появлялось при встречах с ним, ещё до того, как он понимал, что происходит. 

— Это ты, — говорит парень. — Это ты, хорошо? Тебе тридцать восемь лет. С тобой всё в порядке, Эдс, ты просто– получаешь представление о том, что грядёт. Последнее, что ты помнишь, — это как ты болтался в тайном штабе со своими приятелями, верно? В Дерри? 

Эдди чувствует, что кивает. Он до сих пор не отрывает глаз от отражения — своего отражения? — но он заставляет себя отвести взгляд в сторону лежащего на кровати мужчины, который всё ещё морщится от боли, но уже убрал обе руки с промежности, и это хорошо. 

— Да, — говорит Эдди, и его голос ломается. Он откашливается. Тайный штаб… теперь он вспомнил. Вроде. Он поднимался по лестнице, чтобы вылезти, а потом… 

— Ты упал, — говорит парень. — Ударился головой. Очутился в каком-то белом пространстве с черепахой, которая рассказала тебе какую-то странную херню о том, что ты находишься в одном из хороших миров. 

Эдди опускает лампу. 

— Да, — шепчет он. Он весь дрожит. Он напряжённо смотрит на парня, который тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, а затем надевает очки. 

Это почти неловко, насколько быстро всё становится с щелчком на место, как только очки оказываются на его лице. Эдди щурится, наблюдая, как парень поправляет их и убирает волосы с глаз. Как, чёрт возьми, Эдди мог не узнать? 

— Ричи, — говорит он. 

Парень слегка вздрагивает. Затем он усмехается. 

— Во плоти, — говорит он. Он встаёт с кровати, наклоняется за рубашкой, которая лежит на полу, и начинает одеваться. — Эй, Эдс– Я знаю, ты сейчас в этом взрослом теле, но не мог бы ты сделать нам обоим одолжение и надеть какую-нибудь одежду, приятель? 

Эдди пристально смотрит на мужчину — _Ричи_ , — который стоит на одной ноге, подпрыгивая и натягивая шорты поверх боксеров. Ричи _высокий_ , будучи взрослым, и долговязый, что, Эдди предполагал, он перерастёт со временем, но нет, он такой же неуклюжий, когда двигается.

— Да, — отвечает Эдди, и его голос скрипит, когда он пытается осознать ситуацию. То, что они взрослые, конечно… но и ещё то, почему Ричи был с ним в _постели_. Ричи был в постели с ним, Эдди, когда они взрослые; и это может быть нормально, когда им по четырнадцать лет и они ночуют вместе, но чем старше они становятся, тем меньше в этом нормального, так почему же Ричи находится в постели с ним, когда они взрослые? И почему он практически _голый_? 

— Хм, — отзывается Эдди. — Я… А где мои… 

Ричи подходит к комоду и достаёт оттуда футболку, потом открывает ящик ниже и достаёт оттуда джинсы. Он бросает обе вещи Эдди, который неуклюже ловит их. 

— Встретимся там, — говорит Ричи, указывая на дверь спальни. — Выходи, когда будешь готов. 

Потом он уходит от Эдди, как будто он просто не станет звонить в полицию или ещё что. Он всё ещё вроде как хочет, даже если реальность, или что бы это ни было, теперь становится более ясной. Трудно спорить с этим парнем — Ричи, это правда он, — когда он внезапно оказывается во взрослом теле, он может посмотреть вниз и увидеть это своими глазами, сжимать и разжимать эти руки, которые для него, конечно, новые, но и которые всё больше кажутся ему знакомыми, чем дольше он смотрит на них.

***

¹ **«Из 13 в 30»** — американская фантастическая комедия 2004 года с Дженнифер Гарнер и Марком Руффало в главных ролях. Сюжет сосредоточен на 13-летней девушке Дженне, которая хочет скорее попасть в «лучший», по её мнению, возраст в жизни — 30 лет. И волшебным образом ей это удаётся. Серьёзно посмотрите, если ещё не смотрели :)

***

Он одевается. Подумывает о том, чтобы немного осмотреться в спальне, но решает этого не делать. 

Когда он выходит в гостиную, Ричи сидит на диване и ест хлопья. 

— Эдс, — говорит он. Он машет рукой, потом показывает на тарелку на диване рядом с ним. — Для тебя тоже немного есть. 

Эдди осторожно приближается. Он одёргивает подол футболки, не отводит взгляда от Ричи, когда садится на безопасном расстоянии, поднимая тарелку, прежде чем это сделает он. Эдди берёт миску. Это «Чириос»², которые он всегда ест на завтрак. 

— Обычно ты ешь отруби, — говорит Ричи. — Но я подумал, что у тебя сегодня тяжёлый день. Так что лучше дать тебе то, к чему ты привык. 

Эдди странно тронуло то, что Ричи помнит, какой завтрак он ел в детстве. Погоди, а когда он перестал его есть? 

_«Более серьёзные вопросы»_ , — говорит себе Эдди. 

— Что, блять, — говорит он, — происходит? Почему ты знаешь, что случилось… Что я упал в тайном штабе и ударился головой? 

— Потому что ты сам нам сказал, — отвечает Ричи. Он съедает ложку хлопьев. Они у него сладкие и цветные. — Ты вернёшься из своего путешествия «Назад в Будущее»² и расскажешь нам, что случилось. Так что я вроде знаю, как это происходит. У тебя ушло некоторое время, чтобы рассказать все подробности. 

— Что… — Эдди уставился в свою миску, продолжая обрабатывать информацию. — Типа– 

— Типа, — начинает Ричи. Он выпрямляется и поворачивается к нему лицом: — Ты нам это объяснил как петлю времени. Помнишь «Терминатора»? 

Эдди кивает. Должно быть, по его лицу видно, какой это глупый вопрос, потому что Ричи фыркает. 

— Итак, — говорит он. — Кайл Риз возвращается, чтобы помочь спасти Сару Коннор, которая собирается родить Джона. Но пока он возвращается в прошлое, он трахает Сару Коннор, из-за чего рождается Джон. Потом Джон вырастает и отсылает Кайла обратно. А Кайл трахает Сару Коннор… 

Он делает повторяющийся цикл своими пальцами. 

—… и так далее, — продолжает он. — Ты приходишь сюда, видишь будущее, возвращаешься в прошлое и говоришь нам, что мы должны делать. Мы делаем это, а потом все вместе взрослеем. А потом в один прекрасный день сознание малыша-Эдди путешествует во времени сюда, и я получаю коленом по яйцам. 

Губы Эдди какое-то время беззвучно шевелятся. Он пытается не думать о том, почему Ричи был с ним в постели. 

— Я не буду просить прощения за то, что ударил тебя коленом по яйцам, — говорит он. — Я… насколько я знаю, ты был каким-то уродом, который похитил меня и– 

— Твои ужасающие инстинкты «Бей или беги» сработали с акцентом на _борьбе_ , — говорит Ричи, сияя, как будто он гордится им. — Ты и сейчас такой же. На прошлой неделе ты– 

Он замолкает, глядя на Эдди так, словно только что поймал себя на чём-то, что ему нельзя говорить. Эдди одновременно раздражён и испытывает облегчение. 

— Значит, ты знаешь, как всё это должно происходить, — говорит Эдди. 

— Ага-а, — говорит Ричи, разыгрывая растянутый акцент Мэна, который почти исчез. 

— Как долго я здесь пробуду? 

— Где-то шесть часов. 

— А что мне делать, когда я вернусь? 

Ричи цокает на него языком. 

— Всему своё время, — говорит он. — У нас весь день впереди, чувак, и тебе не надо ничего записывать. Изи-пизи. 

Эдди пристально смотрит на него. Ричи бесстрастно оглядывается назад. 

— _Из_ –… — Эдди замолкает и закрывает лицо руками. — Я просто… путешествую во времени, а ты… как ты можешь всё ещё так _раздражать_ спустя тридцать лет? 

— Это талант, детка, — говорит Ричи, а затем снова делает такое лицо, как будто он ненароком что-то выболтал. 

Эдди чувствует, как краснеют его щёки. _Даже не думай об этом. Проснувшись, он был практически голый. В постели с будущим-мной. Нет, я не–_

— _В общем_ , — говорит Ричи. Достаточно громко, чтобы Эдди подпрыгнул. 

— _Это телефон_ , — объясняет он и достаёт из кармана что-то тонкое и блестящее. — Я знаю, что он совсем не похож на телефон, но–

— Знаешь, — говорит Эдди, — я сейчас так подумал, если бы всё это происходило на самом деле, ты бы просто показывал мне какую-нибудь хрень и говорил, что это какой-то гаджет будущего. Типа ты показываешь мне автоматический очиститель и начинаешь _«О-о-о, он за секунду считывает твои жизненные показатели! Засунь свой палец прямо сюда, Эдс!»_

Ричи смеётся. Он щёлкает по устройству, и оно загорается. 

— Это действительно похоже на меня, — признаёт он. — Но послушай, малыш-Эдс– 

— Я не малыш, — говорит Эдди. Он кладёт свои колечки рядом с собой на диван. 

— Тебе четырнадцать, — говорит Ричи, тыкая пальцем в экран, что означает — что-то. Много чего. 

— Ты пиздюк, чувак, — продолжает Ричи. — В любом случае, заткнись. 

Он тыкает пальцем в другую штуку, в кучу маленьких фотографий, которые соединены вместе, а затем на экране появляется телефон — _настоящий_ телефон, правильной формы. 

— Кому это мы звоним? — спрашивает Эдди, немного гордясь своей догадкой. 

— А ты как думаешь? — отвечает Ричи. 

Эдди внимательно смотрит на него. Есть несколько очевидных вариантов, но это… они всё ещё будут друзьями в тридцать восемь лет? Конечно же, нет. Никто из взрослых не дружит со своими школьными друзьями. Они говорят, что будут, но даже Эдди знает, что это, вероятно, не так– 

На экране появляется парень. Затем, когда парень говорит: «Привет», появляется ещё один. Оба они кажутся одновременно и знакомыми, и незнакомыми; Эдди наблюдает за тем, как Ричи здоровается с ними, и всё больше людей присоединяются к звонку… 

_«Билл»_ , — осознаёт Эдди, сопоставляя имя с лицом. В этом есть смысл, когда он на секунду задумывается. — _«Стэн. Майк. Бев… и о, чёрт, это должно быть Бен. Те же добрые глаза»._

— Что случилось с Эдди? — интересуется Майк, его голос звучит взросло и уверенно, и… остальное, на чём Эдди действительно не хочет сосредотачиваться после короткой мысли о том, что _о, боже, они все стали горячими_. 

— Да, ты выглядишь странно, — говорит Бев. — Что-то случилось, Эдс? 

— Хм, — произносит Эдди, внезапно смутившись. — Я, эм… Привет, ребята. 

Его голос ломается уже в третий раз за это утро. Это _очень много_ , ясно? Все ответили так быстро, и по их лицам и тому, как они говорили, было понятно, что это не редкое явление, они всё ещё постоянно общаются. И все так рады видеть друг друга, несмотря на это. 

— С Эдсом всё в порядке, — говорит Ричи, когда несколько лиц начинают выглядеть обеспокоенными. — Он просто путешествует «Назад в будущее». 

Лица на экране разглаживаются от удивления. 

— Ого, — говорит Стэн. — Прямо сейчас? 

— Очевидно, — говорит Ричи. 

Бев усмехается: 

— Как твои яйца, Рич? 

— Болят, _спасибо_ , что спросила, Беверли, — говорит Ричи. 

Эдди снова краснеет. 

— А что ещё мне оставалось делать, ребят! 

— Опасный незнакомец, — кивает Бен. 

Эдди указывает на свое крошечное пятнышко на экране. 

— _Спасибо_ тебе, Бен! 

— Оу, — говорит Майк. — Он нас узнаёт. Эй, Эдди, а ты знаешь, кто я? 

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебя труднее всего узнать, — категорично заявляет Эдди. 

Это вызывает смех. И Эдди сияет, потому что он рассмешил взрослых, но также и потому, что он всегда немного сияет, когда ему удаётся рассмешить своих друзей. _«Мы её не потеряли»_ , — думает он. Дружбу, за которую они все умрут, за которую они почти умерли, раздирая глотки от крика в доме на Нейболт-стрит, когда клоун приближался; сражаясь за свои жизни в канализации. 

_«Теперь я должен убить этого клоуна»_ , — вспоминает он слова Ричи. Он смотрит на Ричи, который плотнее и выше, и не выглядит как нечто среднее, как в четырнадцать лет — в середине рывка роста, от которого у него болели суставы. Он выглядит… спокойным. Сам по себе или типа того. Так, как _никто_ из них в четырнадцать. 

— Будем надеяться, что его сегодня не вызовут на операцию, — говорит Билл. 

Эдди моргает. Ему нужна операция? Он чувствует себя прекрасно– 

— Ты хирург, — поясняет Ричи. А потом он смеётся над выражением лица Эдди. — Да, прикинь? Что за хуйня. 

— Что за хуйня, — эхом отзывается Эдди. Он снова смотрит на экран телефона. 

Ричи строит гримасу. 

— Надеюсь, сегодня никто не нуждается в срочной операции доктора Каспбрака. 

Эдди пристально смотрит на него. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит Ричи. — Возможно. Я извинюсь за тебя, если кто-нибудь позвонит. 

— Отлично, — говорит Эдди, источая сарказм. — Так что… погодите… Ричи сказал, что мне нужно знать, что делать… мы должны что-то сделать, когда я вернусь? 

Все лица становятся серьёзными. 

— Да-а, — отзывается Ричи. — Извини, Эдс. Ты должен убить его. 

Эдди холодеет. 

— Я знаю, — снова говорит Ричи. Он гладит Эдди по плечу. — Эй, всё будет хорошо. Это страшно, но никто не пострадает. Я получу царапину, и она заживёт через пару дней, а ты будешь суетиться надо мной всё это время. Всего лишь царапина, Эдс. 

Эдди вглядывается в него, как будто он может увидеть царапину двадцатилетней давности. 

— Я думал, что мы его убили, — выдавливает он.

— Ты почти это сделал, — говорит Майк в трубку. — Но есть одна хитрость. Хочешь, чтобы мы рассказали тебе? 

Эдди колеблется. Он кивает, а затем дёргается, когда чья-то рука мягко обхватывает его запястье. 

— Ты, — говорит Ричи, — самый храбрый ублюдок из всех здесь присутствующих. Или созванивающихся. Неважно. 

Эдди вынужден отвести взгляд. Это так… это же _Ричи_. Странно видеть его таким взрослым, но под этим взрослым скрывается тот мальчик, которого знает Эдди, тот, кто кричал его имя, когда он упал с лестницы в штабе прямо перед тем, как очнуться здесь. 

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Расскажите мне, как его убить.

***

¹ **«Чириос»** — готовый завтрак в виде сладких зерновых колечек. ² «Назад в будущее» — научно-фантастический фильм в трёх частях о путешествиях во времени, описывающий альтернативные реальности маленького американского городка Хилл-Вэлли и нескольких проживающих там семей.

***

Когда звонок завершается, Эдди проводит несколько минут, расхаживая по комнате, крича и поедая свои колечки, потому что он рассержен, но его желудок урчит. 

— Это так ГЛУПО, — кричит он, съев две ложки. — И очень ПРОСТО. Ты говоришь мне, что никто за всё время существования Оно не кричал ему _«ТВОЙ ГРИМ ОТСТОЙ»_ , когда он приближался со своими большими сраными клоунскими клыками? 

— Кричали, но недостаточно, чтобы убить его, — говорит Ричи. Он всё ещё сидит на диване, наблюдая, как Эдди расхаживает по пространству. Он уже съел свои хлопья и теперь прихлёбывает разноцветное молоко. 

— Убери ноги с кофейного столика, — говорит ему Эдди. — _Ни за что_ не поверю, что я тебе это позволяю. 

— Ты живёшь с этим, — говорит Ричи. — У меня чистые ноги, приятель. 

Эдди замолкает на ходу. Он оглядывается вокруг, как будто может узнать, живёт ли здесь Ричи, судя по обстановке. Есть несколько фотографий в рамках: свадьба Бена и Бев, что само по себе захватывающе и удивительно, а также другие Неудачники в различные моменты жизни. 

— А на ком женится Стэн? — спрашивает Эдди, останавливаясь перед его фото. 

— Патти, — говорит Ричи. 

Она выглядит доброй, как Бен, и это видно по её глазам. 

— Патти… а фамилия? 

— Нет, — говорит Ричи. — Тебе этого не надо знать. 

Эдди хмуро смотрит на фотографию, потом снова на него. 

— Не надо? 

— Нет, — повторяет Ричи. Он поднимает руки вверх. — Эй, ты нам сказал, что не знаешь фамилию Патти! Я не могу разорвать петлю, прости, Эдс. 

Эдди дотрагивается до рамки с фото. Все выглядят очень счастливыми. Все выглядят очень счастливыми на всех фотографиях. 

— А на ком… — он замолкает, глядя в стену. Он смотрит вниз, на свою руку, где он носит что-то, что, вероятно, является обручальным кольцом, если это правильный палец. — Эм, а я… 

— В браке, — говорит Ричи, когда Эдди замолкает. 

Эдди кивает. Крутит обручальное кольцо на пальце. 

— О, — говорит Ричи. — Да, чувак, ты в браке. 

Эдди рискует оглянуться на него. Лицо Ричи непроницаемо, хотя выражение немного мягкое. 

— Я… — Эдди не может выдавить из себя эту мысль, поэтому он замолкает. Вместо неё он говорит: — Я счастлив? 

— Ты чертовски счастлив, — говорит Ричи. — Ты очень счастлив, Эдди. Или ты имеешь в виду, счастлив ли ты в браке? Да. У тебя в принципе хорошая жизнь. 

— Да? 

— О да. 

Эдди отворачивается. Он подходит к окну, где город — он почти уверен, что это Нью-Йорк: он узнаёт некоторые здания из сериалов, — живёт под ними. Они находятся довольно высоко, и этого достаточно, чтобы Эдди затошнило, если бы его ещё не тошнило. 

Он спрашивает: 

— А ты? 

— Счастлив или счастлив в браке? 

— И то, и другое. — Эдди проводит пальцем по форме здания на стекле. Легковые и грузовые автомобили едут по улицам, которые простираются дальше, чем Эдди когда-либо видел. Это кажется невозможным. 

— Да, — отвечает ему Ричи. — Я сорвал джекпот. 

Эдди говорит прежде, чем понимает, что именно собирается сказать: 

— Чёрт, неужели моя мама, наконец, приняла твоё предложение? 

Он оборачивается, почти смущаясь, пока не видит, что Ричи смеётся, обрадованный, и всё его тело движется вместе с ним. Его голова запрокинута назад, открывая длинную, как и весь он, линию горла. Эдди снова отворачивается. Он рассмешил Ричи сегодня утром, в своём времени, отвернувшись от него, пока тот смеялся: он был переполнен ощущениями, которые не дал себе определить. 

— Господи, хотелось бы, — говорит Ричи. — Нет, ещё лучше, Спагетти. 

— Боже, — говорит Эдди. — Пожалуйста, не говори, что ты до сих пор называешь меня «Спагетти». Мы уже взрослые– Нам по _сорок_ , чувак, ты будешь звать меня так до самой смерти? 

Ричи смотрит на него так нежно, что Эдди снова хочется отвернуться. 

— Эдс, — говорит он. — Я никогда и ни за что не перестану называть тебя «Спагетти». Это прозвище есть в наших сва– 

Он останавливается, слегка вздрагивая. 

В Эдди никогда не попадала молния, но он представляет себе, каково это. Ричи смотрит в сторону книжного шкафа, и Эдди проследил за его взглядом — там он находит то, что, как он предполагал, искал на фотографиях: Эдди и Ричи со своими друзьями, в центре кадра пара. Они оба в костюмах. Они целуются.

Эдди издаёт какой-то звук. Он даже не уверен, что это он, пока не чувствует его в своём горле. 

— Ты в порядке, — медленно говорит Ричи. 

Эдди долго молчит. И всё ещё смотрит. 

Он судорожно сглатывает. А потом ещё раз. 

— В порядке, — повторяет он и идёт к фотографии. Его рука сжимается и разжимается, слишком большие пальцы впиваются в слишком большую ладонь. Его тело всё ещё кажется странным, почти чужим, но не совсем. Это его тело, конечно, но он ещё не дорос до него. Ему нужно время, чтобы вырасти. 

Подойдя ближе, он может лучше рассмотреть всех. У Ричи на лацкане что-то размазано. Эдди предполагает, что это торт. Он плачет, и Эдди тоже. Плачут в поцелуй. 

_«Объявляю вас мужем и мужем»_ , — тупо думает Эдди. Это звучит глупо. Это не звучит реально, это звучит как шутка какого-нибудь мудака из класса перед тем, как кто-то назовёт его придурком и плюнет в него. 

Когда он снова смотрит на Ричи, то видит, что тот наблюдает за ним. Он выглядит обеспокоенным, но не слишком. В основном он выглядит выжидающим. 

— Я, — говорит Эдди и замолкает. Он не знает, что сказать дальше. 

— Я могу оставить тебя одного, — предлагает Ричи. — Если тебе– 

— Нет, — говорит Эдди. — Я… я– 

Он трёт глаза рукой. Они мокрые. Он трёт их до тех пор, пока они не перестают быть влажными, а затем говорит первое, что приходит в голову, что ощущается очень серьёзным и незначительным одновременно. 

— Чем бы мы занимались сегодня, — интересуется он, — если бы я не проснулся, как… если бы это был обычный день? У нас– у нас были какие-то планы на сегодня? 

Ричи ещё некоторое время наблюдает за ним. Затем он кивает и встаёт. Он берёт с собой свою пустую тарелку, подходит к Эдди и протягивает руку к его. 

Эдди отдаёт ему свою миску. 

— Сегодня суббота, — говорит Ричи. — Мы собирались пойти в супермаркет. Ходили разговоры о кино. Кино-марафон. Ленивая Суббота. 

Почему-то от этого Эдди хочется плакать ещё сильнее. По большей части не от грусти. Он просто… ошеломлён. У него есть идея, детская фантазия, о которой он больше не говорит, потому что он стал слишком взрослым, но они с Ричи раньше обсуждали, как они будут жить вместе, когда вырастут. Подальше от Дерри, потому что, конечно же, так и должно быть, где они будут читать комиксы, есть вредную еду и всё время ночевать вместе. Эдди так сильно хотел этого в детстве. Он всё ещё хочет этого, хотя прошло уже около года с тех пор, как он верил, что это действительно может произойти. 

— Звучит неплохо, — говорит Эдди. Голос получается скрипучим, и откашливание ему не помогает. 

Ричи произносит: 

— Да? — Он двигается так, будто собирается прикоснуться к Эдди, но не делает этого. 

— Да, — отвечает Эдди. Он снова вытирает лицо. — Давай так и сделаем. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Ричи тихо, но не грустно. Затем он дотрагивается до Эдди, мягко касаясь его локтя, как будто он не уверен, приветствуется это прикосновение или нет. 

Эдди стоит как вкопанный, разрываясь между желанием отшатнуться и броситься в объятия, но всё вокруг новое и пугающее, и он не знает, что с этим делать, поэтому просто стоит и пытается не задыхаться. 

— Хочешь посмотреть кухню? — говорит Ричи. 

Эдди фыркает: 

— Да. 

— Ладно, — говорит Ричи. — Иди за мной, мы помоем посуду, а потом пойдём в магазин. Круто? 

— Круто. 

— Круто, — повторяет Ричи и выходит из комнаты. 

Эдди следует за ним.

Они идут в супермаркет. Это то, чего Эдди не знал, что хотел, пока они с Ричи не стали бродить по проходам и спорить, какое молоко взять. Очевидно, у Эдди появились какие-то новые предпочтения, когда он повзрослел, так что он с ними не спорит, но всё равно кладёт много нездоровой пищи в тележку — всё то, что он ест с Неудачниками, плюс то, что выглядит неплохо. В будущем выбора гораздо больше. 

И в эти моменты Ричи смотрит на него так, будто знает всё, что происходит в его голове, и это одновременно самое лучшее и самое худшее, о чём может подумать Эдди. Но они всегда так ведут себя, не правда ли… Эдди хочет, чтобы Ричи посмотрел на него, и тогда он ёрзает под его взглядом, испытывая дискомфорт, и разочаровывается, когда тот отводит глаза. Он надеется, что с этим будет лучше, когда он повзрослеет. Он думает, что так и есть, судя по тому, как прямо Ричи смотрит на него, как будто они всё время так делают — смотрят друг на друга не переставая, словно им это позволено. 

— Эй, — говорит Ричи, когда они уже на финишной прямой, почти у кассы. — Ты можешь сказать «нет», если ты против, но не хочешь сделать кое-что безумное? 

Эдди, прищурившись, смотрит на него. 

— Что? 

Ричи протягивает ему руку. 

Эдди переводит взгляд на ладонь, потом обратно на Ричи, ничего не понимая. Ричи приходится самому взять его за руку, спрятав в своей, чтобы Эдди понял. 

— Нам необязательно это делать, — говорит Ричи, когда Эдди начинает пятиться. 

Он уже почти распутывает их руки, когда пальцы Эдди сцепляются, практически слишком сильно. 

— Нет, — говорит он. — Это… нормально. Это же нормально, да? 

— Это нормально, — заверяет его Ричи. — Мы всё время держимся за руки. Каждый день. 

— Что? 

— Да, — говорит Ричи и сжимает его ладонь. 

Эдди сжимает её в ответ. Он скучал по этому. В детстве они часто держались за руки, в основном когда бегали. Новый контекст заставляет его вспотеть.

Они идут дальше, набирая остальные продукты из списка Ричи. Эдди управляет тележкой, держит Ричи за руку и смотрит на каждого прохожего, но никто не обращает на них внимания. Кроме одного человека — парня с ярко-розовыми волосами, который встречает взгляд Эдди и улыбается, заметив их соединённые руки. 

Эдди улыбается в ответ, немного неуверенно. 

_«Оу»_ , — думает он. 

Ричи снова сжимает его руку. Эдди всё время цеплялся за него. Он ослабляет хватку. 

Но в следующую секунду Ричи всё портит, наклоняясь и говоря: 

— Всё будет хорошо, пацан. 

Эдди никак не может с этим справиться. Он резко втягивает воздух и снова крепко вцепляется в его ладонь, борясь с желанием вырваться и просто– _выбежать_ отсюда, подальше от всех, кто мог видеть, как он держал за руку мальчика… 

— Заткнись нахуй, Рич, — говорит он, и тот лишь слегка покачивается. 

— Ладненько, — говорит Ричи своим цитирующим голосом. Эдди не знает, кого он изображает, но предполагает, что узнает. 

Они возвращаются домой. Раскладывают продукты. Ричи отпускает шуточки по поводу всей той вредной еды, что набрал Эдди, рассказывает ему, как он сделал то же самое в колледже, как только переехал от матери — ел всё подряд, не ночевал дома, ввязывался в драки. 

Эдди нисколько не удивлён своим поведением в колледже. Во всяком случае, сильно. 

— Ну, вот и всё, — говорит Ричи, закрывая последний шкаф. — Остальная часть дня свободна. Чем ты хочешь заняться? Как насчёт туристических троп? 

Эдди думает о Нью-Йорке и всех микробах, которые здесь есть. _Нет уж, спасибо_. 

— Было бы здорово узнать больше о будущем, — говорит он. 

Ричи стоит, уперев руки в бока. Его глаза широко раскрыты. 

— О боже, — говорит он. — 9/11¹. 

— Эм, что, — начинает Эдди, но Ричи уже его перебивает. 

— Неважно, — говорит он. — _Петля. Времени_. Эй, ты всё ещё за кино-марафон? Мы могли бы посмотреть «Терминатора». 

Он толкает Эдди в плечо. 

— Вредная еда и «Терминатор». Можешь притвориться, что вернулся в своё время! 

Эдди смеётся. Он потирает своё плечо, хотя Ричи толкнул его не так уж сильно. 

— Но я серьёзно, — говорит Ричи. — Это твой прыжок в будущее. Тебе решать, что мы будем делать. 

Эдди тяжело вздыхает. 

— Разве ты не знаешь, чем мы будем заниматься? 

— О, да, — отвечает Ричи. — Мы останемся дома и будем смотреть фильмы. 

Эдди вскинул руки: 

— _Тогда какой_ – 

— Эдди, — говорит Ричи. — Чем ты хочешь заняться? 

Похоже на вопрос с подвохом. Эдди выкидывает это из головы. 

— Наверное, я хочу остаться дома и посмотреть кино, — говорит он. 

Ричи наставил на него пальцы-пистолеты. Это всё так же мило и всё так же бесит. Эдди задаётся вопросом: чувствует ли сорокалетний он тот же прилив раздражения, а затем его захлёстывает волна… чего-то. Зависти, может быть, к самому себе, взрослому, потому что ему разрешено владеть всем этим. 

— А следующий фильм про Терминатора ещё не вышел? — спрашивает Ричи, сгребая в охапку пакеты с мармеладными червячками. 

Эдди качает головой. 

— Только через несколько месяцев. О, блин, мы можем посмотреть его сейчас? 

Ричи ухмыляется. 

— Конечно, можем, маленький засранец. Когда мы будем смотреть его в кинотеатре, ты расскажешь каждый пункт сюжета. 

— Ну, теперь придётся. 

— Верно, — говорит Ричи. — Чёрт. Сам себе вырыл могилу. Ты помогаешь мне с закусками или как? 

Он указывает локтем в сторону буфета, его руки заняты конфетами. 

— Нам нужны запасы, — говорит Ричи. — Давай, Эдди, хватай. 

Так Эдди и делает. Он берёт в руки несколько пачек чипсов и идёт за Ричи в гостиную, где он узнаёт о видеопроигрывателях.

***

¹ Террористические акты **11 сентября 2001 года** — серия из четырёх координированных террористических актов-самоубийств, совершённых в Соединённых Штатах Америки членами террористической организации «Аль-Каида» предположительно при поддержке Саудовской Аравии.

***

«Терминатор 2» _хорош_. Эдди плачет и делает вид, что нет, а Ричи смеётся над ним. 

— Всё нормально, — говорит Ричи, когда Эдди пихает его в бок. — Ты отомстишь мне, когда мы будем смотреть его в кинотеатре. 

— Ты плакал? 

— Я _очень_ сильно плакал, — говорит Ричи. 

Эдди влажно смеётся. 

— С нетерпением жду этого момента. Эй, мы можем… ещё раз поговорить с остальными? 

Ричи задумывается об этом. Бев спрашивала об этом сегодня утром в конце разговора. 

— Может быть, — говорит он. — А ты хочешь? 

Эдди задумывается. Он хотел бы снова увидеть их лица, странные, прекрасные лица своих взрослых друзей. Но опять же… он ведь скоро увидит их, верно? Как детей, какими им и положено быть. А потом он просто должен подождать. В конце концов, они вырастут. 

— Я не думаю, что ты узнаешь больше, — говорит Ричи. — Если только ты — настоящий ты — не скрывал от нас что-то последние десятилетия.

Эдди смеётся. Это же жесть. 

— Я думаю, что скоро увижу их, — говорит он. — Я… когда я тебе скажу? О нас с тобой? 

Ричи фыркает. 

— Чувак, я не скажу тебе _это_. 

— Что? Почему! — Эдди бьёт его по руке. — Хотя бы скажи мне, если– Ну типа, я… с этим будет порядок? 

— Э-э, ну да, — говорит Ричи. Он разводит руками, указывая на квартиру. — Мы _замужем друг за другом_ , братан! 

То, что они до сих пор называют друг друга _братанами_ , странно успокаивает. 

— Но до этого, — говорит Эдди. — Типа я– я не знаю, отреагировал бы я… хорошо, если бы ты — _мой_ ты — просто подошёл и– 

Он беспомощно жестикулирует. 

Ричи усаживается поудобнее. Миска с мармеладными червячками движется у него на коленях. 

— Да, — говорит Ричи. — Внутренняя гомофобия — наше всё. 

Эдди беззвучно шевелит губами, оценивая слова. Они подходили друг другу, но с трудом. 

— Всё заканчивается хорошо, — говорит Ричи. 

Эдди судорожно сглатывает. Он хочет спросить ещё что-нибудь, но вместо этого откидывается на спинку дивана. 

— Следующий фильм, — говорит он. 

Они смотрят «Из 13 в 30». 

Это… это что-то. Эдди не плачет, но он очень близко. Сюжет очень схож с его ситуацией, в некотором смысле. Эдди понимает, почему Ричи упомянул о нём сегодня утром. 

Он не плачет, но в горле у него встаёт комок, когда Дженна говорит: _«Я люблю тебя, Мэтт. Ты мой лучший друг»_. И Мэтт говорит: _«Дженна, я… Я всегда тебя любил»_. 

Но уже слишком поздно. Ну, не совсем, и Эдди знает об этом, даже когда он уже с трудом сдерживает слёзы, но это всё равно не помогает. Он не выдыхает спокойно до тех пор, пока они не оказываются в доме мечты, свернувшись калачиком на диване на лужайке. 

Ричи берёт пульт дистанционного управления, чтобы прокрутить список фильмов — есть что-то гораздо более продвинутое, чем DVD-диски, что для него не было большим сюрпризом после утренней видеоконференции. 

Он открывает рот, вероятно, чтобы спросить Эдди, что он хочет посмотреть дальше, но Эдди останавливает его, выпаливая: 

— А что, если я этого не сделаю? 

Ричи смотрит на него сверху вниз. 

— Что, если я слишком боюсь? — говорит Эдди. 

Ричи моргает. 

— Ты про нас с тобой или про Оно? 

— Я не знаю, — говорит Эдди. — И то, и другое? Я не– 

— Ты храбрый, Эдс. 

— Нет, — огрызается Эдди. — Я… я выбросил те таблетки, которые мама мне дала, но после Оно я просто вернулся и нашёл их! Я не… я даже не знаю, что я… что я чувствую– 

Он не может этого сказать. Он не может, потому что он трус, это у него в крови. 

Голос у Ричи ровный: 

— Ты выяснишь. Всё будет хорошо, Эдс. 

Эдди делает глубокий вдох. Он пропускает через себя воздух, стискивая руки на коленях. Он скучает по своему телу, по своему настоящему телу, которое всё ещё переживает период полового созревания и у которого нет всех этих волос. Он к этому не привык, он вообще ни к чему не привык. Он держал Ричи за руку в супермаркете, и никто не смотрел на них, никто по-настоящему не смотрел, кроме мальчика, который, по мнению Эдди, был таким же, как они. 

Он делает ещё один вдох, собираясь с духом. Затем он смотрит на Ричи. 

— Было бы очень странно, если бы я тебя поцеловал, да? 

— Да, — мгновенно отвечает Ричи. Он только кажется немного удивлённым этим вопросом. — Ты ребёнок. 

— Они целовались в кино, — слабым голосом говорит Эдди. 

— Да, — говорит Ричи. — И это странно, если ты задумаешься об этом хотя бы на пять секунд. Ты поцелуешь меня, когда мы оба будем в одном возрасте. 

Эдди, должно быть, выглядит ужасно, потому что Ричи смягчается. 

— Это первый поцелуй, — говорит он. — Ладно. Не _мой_ первый поцелуй, но _наш_ … 

— Подожди, подожди, подожди, — говорит Эдди. — Ты… Кто был твоим первым поцелуем? У моего Ричи был его первый– 

— Ага, — отвечает Ричи. Он ухмыляется на возмущённый взгляд Эдди. — Хорошо, Эдс, дыши. Это был _полный отстой_. Я думал о тебе всё время. Чувствовал себя чертовски виноватым потом, но эй, я не знал, что у тебя была большая гейская влюблённость в меня тогда. 

— Кто… — Эдди с трудом соображает, что к чему. Он не знал, что Ричи с кем-то целовался. — Это была девочка? Кто она? 

— Не девочка, — говорит Ричи. — Коннор Бауэрс. 

— КОННОР БАУЭРС, — повторяет Эдди. Он правда не собирался делать это таким высоким голосом, просто вырвалось. 

Ричи складывается от смеха. Эдди пинает его. 

— Он такой _придурок_ , — говорит Эдди. — Всегда заискивал перед тобой, старался говорить так, будто он не презирал тебя тем летом, просто позволял Бауэрсу оскорблять тебя– 

Ричи всё ещё трясётся от смеха, хотя он уже затихает. 

— Боже, — говорит он. — Я и забыл, как сильно ты его ненавидел! Каждый раз, когда ты замечал, как мы разговариваем, ты просто врывался _прямо_ в диалог. 

Он меняет голос на гнусавый и пронзительный:

— _«Привет, Ричи, нам же надо кое-куда съездить, помнишь? О, привет, Коннор, не заметил тебя»_. Ревнивый маленький гремлин. Позже, уже в старших классах, ты был таким злым с этим беднягой. 

— Я так не разговариваю, — огрызается Эдди. — И я не ревновал! И я вовсе не _злой_! 

— Ревновал, и ещё как, — легко отвечает Ричи. Он вообще очень расслаблен: его голос и его тело, как будто обо всём этом приятно говорить. 

Однако Эдди — всё равно что свёрнутая проволока. Его конечности напряжены, и ему постоянно приходится отводить взгляд. 

— Он придурок, — настаивает он. 

— Да, — говорит Ричи. — Но тогда я думал, что больше ни с кем не поцелуюсь, если не с ним. Или как-то так. Я не думал, что ты когда-нибудь будешь заинтересован, помнишь? 

Эдди проводит рукой по волосам. Он ощущает форму черепа. Меняются ли черепа на протяжении всей вашей жизни? Конечно же, нет. Так что его череп будет ощущаться так же, когда он вернётся в своё нормальное тело. 

— Я первым тебя поцеловал? — спрашивает он. 

— Да, — говорит Ричи. — Взял всю инициативу в свои руки, чувак. 

Эдди _вспыхивает_ : 

— А это хороший поцелуй? 

— Да, — говорит Ричи. — Неловкий, потому что никто из нас не знает, что мы делаем — я целовался с Коннором всего два раза, может быть, пару месяцев назад в твоём времени — и мы оба нервничаем, и я _очень_ удивлён, когда это происходит. 

Эдди всё ещё не может на него смотреть. 

— Я имею в виду, — начинает он: — Я попытаюсь сделать так, чтобы он не был неожиданным? 

— Правила «Терминатора», — говорит Ричи. — Он будет неожиданным. Хотя оглядываясь назад, ты тогда, блять, предельно ясно выразился. Я просто был в полном шоке, даже когда ты активно целовал меня. Я всё ещё ждал, что сейчас проснусь. 

Эдди в жизни не слышал ничего милее. Он закрывает лицо руками, сжимаясь так сильно, что ему становится больно. 

— Сколько нам лет, когда это происходит, — интересуется он, уткнувшись носом в свою кожу: — Я… сразу после того, как вернусь, или– 

— Я не могу тебе сказать, — говорит Ричи. — Надо пережить это, Эдс. 

Повисает короткая пауза. Эдди наблюдает, как Ричи ест мармеладного червячка. Наблюдает за расслабленным разворотом его тела, угловатыми линиями плеч, подбородка. Он смотрит на свадебную фотографию, затем на остальную часть книжного шкафа и комнату. Она заполнена их вещами, и Эдди пока ничего не узнаёт. 

Чувство возвращается. Это не зависть к своей взрослой версии за то, что он живёт так, это радость: однажды он всё это испытает. У него всё впереди. Он должен стать этим человеком, наблюдая, как его друзья растут вместе с ним, тоже становясь теми, кем они все будут. Он будет расти вместе с Ричи, он узнает каждую его версию, включая ту, что сидит рядом с ним, ест мармеладных червячков и смотрит заключительные титры фильма, — этого Ричи, который так изменился, но всё же так похож на того, что знает Эдди. 

_«Я буду расти вместе с тобой»_ , — думает Эдди, и ему очень хочется вернуться домой, чтобы он мог… чтобы он мог… 

Он не заканчивает свою мысль. У него есть время. Он вернётся домой, а потом… а потом впереди у него вся жизнь. Он с удивлением обнаруживает, что ждёт этого с нетерпением. 

Он открывает рот, чтобы спросить, могут ли они посмотреть ещё один фильм, когда что-то _дёргается_. Это знакомое чувство, оно возникло, когда он поднимался по лестнице из тайного штаба. Сначала ему показалось, что кто-то подкрался к нему снизу и тянет его обратно, а потом он оказался в этом белом бесконечном пространстве вместе с черепахой. 

Что-то дёргается снова, и у Эдди есть секунда, чтобы понять, что он уходит; он пытается сказать что-то Ричи, но он не знает что, а затем он 

стоит в этом бесконечном белом пространстве. 

Черепаха вернулась. 

— Я НИКОГДА НЕ ИСЧЕЗАЛ, — говорит Матурин. — НУ И КАК ТЕБЕ, ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ? 

— Э-э, — произносит Эдди. Его голос снова в норме, как и его тело. — Я… э-э… Это было хорошо? Спасибо. 

— ВСЕГДА ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, — говорит Матурин. — ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН СДЕЛАТЬ? 

— Да, — отвечает Эдди. — Я… мы его убьём. На этот раз точно. 

— ХОРОШО, — говорит Матурин. Он делает паузу. Один гигантский вращающийся глаз больше, чем всё тело Эдди, и они оба сосредоточены на нём. Его ласты медленно скользят в пустоте. 

— ЭТО ХОРОШИЙ МИР, — говорит он. — ТЕБЕ ПОВЕЗЛО, ЭДДИ КАСПБРАК. 

Эдди знает. Он не знает, _откуда_ , но пока он находится здесь, у него появляются проблески. Эту версию пощадили. Всё могло быть гораздо хуже. 

— Спасибо, — снова говорит Эдди. — Я… правда, я… _благодарен_ вам. 

Матурин плывёт. Его ласты шелестят. 

— Я РАД, — говорит он, — КОГДА МОГУ ПОМОЧЬ. ЖЕЛАЮ ХОРОШЕЙ ЖИЗНИ, ВСЕМ ВАМ. 

Эдди дёргает ещё раз, и он падает 

прямо в грязь. Воздух выбивается из его лёгких. 

— Эдс! Чувак, ты– 

_«Ричи»_ , — думает Эдди. Он открывает глаза. 

Ричи спускается по лестнице, его глаза за стёклами очков большие и обеспокоенные. У него странный рост: он растянут так, что не выглядит на сто процентов нормальным явлением, как это бывает в период полового созревания. У него есть прыщи, и волосы спадают на лоб; он плохо стирает свою одежду, так как его родители в этом году сделали это его обязанностью, которая находится на последнем месте в списке его приоритетов.

Эдди улыбается. 

— Привет, Рич. 

Ричи останавливается и моргает. Он только что добрался до земли и теперь склонился над ним. 

— Э-э, — говорит Ричи. — У тебя сотрясение мозга? Похоже, у тебя сотрясение мозга. Сколько пальцев я показываю? 

Он машет вокруг него средним пальцем. 

— К-как он? — кричит Билл вниз. 

Эдди шлёпает Ричи по руке прямо перед своим лицом. 

— У меня нет сотрясения мозга, придурок. 

— С ним всё в порядке, — кричит Ричи Биллу. Он протягивает руку, на этот раз открытую: — Нужна помощь, шеф? 

— Не делай этого Англичанина, — говорит Эдди, но принимает руку. 

Ричи поднимает его, и Эдди почёсывает свой затылок. Он болит, но только изнутри. Его череп такой же формы, как и тогда, когда он был взрослым. Ха. 

— Эй, — заговаривает он, когда Ричи поворачивается обратно к лестнице. — Я собираюсь сказать кое-что сумасшедшее. Типа совсем безумное. 

Ричи с сомнением смотрит на него, но потом разворачивается. 

— Хорошо, Эдди-спагетти, — говорит он. — Порази меня. 

В итоге со стороны Эдди требуется гораздо меньше усилий для убеждения, чем он ожидал. Он клянётся, что говорит правду, а затем говорит Ричи, что тот плакал в первый раз, когда слушал «Полное затмение сердца» один в своей комнате — это то, что рассказал ему взрослый-Ричи, чтобы убедить свою молодую версию. 

Это работает. Ричи пожимает плечами и что-то бормочет себе под нос, а потом говорит: 

— Что ж, я убеждён. Мы возвращаемся обратно в эту жопную дырку. 

— В канализацию, — говорит Эдди. 

— В жопную дырку, — соглашается Ричи. — Именно так я и сказал. 

Эдди, как ни странно, вспоминает их свадебную фотографию. Эдди _выйдет замуж_ за этого раздражающего идиота. Это наполняет его ужасной радостью, которая почти затмевает страх от возвращения в логово Оно. Но потом все его друзья смотрят на него с серьёзными, решительными лицами, и реальность того, что они собираются сделать, возвращается. 

— Мы должны это сделать, — говорит он им. — Если мы этого не сделаем, то ничего хорошего не будет. А будущее — оно было _хорошим_ , ребята. По-настоящему хорошим. Мы получаем всё, что хотим. 

Рядом с ним вздрагивает Ричи. 

— И мы, очевидно, спасаем людям жизнь, — продолжает Эдди. — Так что… да. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Билл, тихо и серьёзно. — Тогда давайте сделаем это. 

— Да, — поддерживает Ричи. — Давай заоскорбляем его до смерти! Боже, это так просто– 

— _Очень_ просто, верно, — говорит Эдди. 

Ричи отрывисто улыбается, потом поворачивается к входу в канализацию. 

Эдди следует его примеру. 

— Очень просто, — шепчет он. 

Неудачники входят вместе. 

На то, чтобы выманить его, требуется больше времени, чем на то, чтобы убить. 

_«В процессе спячки происходят странные вещи»_ , — Майк упомянул об этом по видеосвязи. 

И это действительно так. После того, как они какое-то время бродят там и кричат, Оно появляется. Оно разрознено: его конечности разных размеров, у него течёт слюна с одной стороны кривого рта. 

— Вы _ла-а-ано_ , — пронзительно кричит он. — Я не… не в форме. Возвращайтесь через двадцать пять лет, ребята. Я знаю, вы вернётесь. Назад домой, сбежитесь, как маленькие поросята, визжа– 

— Ты чёртов паразит, — говорит ему Майк, и его голос эхом отдается от бетона. 

Он вздрагивает. 

—Ты н-ничто, — добавляет Билл. — Ты п-пиявка, которая ест детей, потому что слишком слаба, чтобы связываться со в-в-в- _взрослыми_! 

— Ты трус, — говорит Эдди. — Ты трус, и ты всегда был трусом, и ты умрёшь здесь, а мы вырастем и будем жить _хорошей жизнью_ , УРОД, ты никогда больше не прикоснёшься ни к кому из нас. 

Остальные присоединяются к убийственному хору, и Оно съёживается всё больше и больше, как умирающая муха, с хлюпающими снаружи внутренностями. 

Оно кричит. 

Неудачники кричат ещё громче. 

Эдди не знает, кричит ли он громче всех, но ему кажется, что да. Его горло саднит от крика. Он кричит за Джорджи, который никогда никем не станет; он кричит за другие версии самого себя, жизнь которых закончилась хуже, чем та, что ждёт его впереди. Он кричит, чтобы добиться этой хорошей жизни, которую он увидел мельком и в которой он вырастет. 

Он кричит, пока Оно не становится прозрачной оболочкой, а затем он присоединяется к своим друзьям, чтобы добраться до его груди и сокрушить его грёбаное сердце. 

Что-то изменилось после того, как они убили Оно навсегда. Может быть, воздух. Атмосфера. Бев что-то говорила два лета назад о том, как Оно заполняло всё пустое пространство. Теперь это только пустое пространство, в нём не было ничего, что могло бы свернуться калачиком и выпустить свой яд. 

Когда они, покрытые грязью, возвращаются в Пустошь, шрамы, оставленные два лета назад, исчезают. 

— Ха, — говорит Ричи, поднимая руки к свету. — Круто. Закончив разглядывать свои руки, он снова обнимает Стэна за плечи. Стэн много плакал, когда они заходили и когда выходили, а также в процессе. Он всё ещё дрожит сейчас, освещаемый светом с карьера, но улыбается. Слёзы облегчения.

Эдди понимает. Он там тоже много плакал, отчасти от страха, отчасти от ярости. Облегчение пришло потом. Он даже не уверен, что оно ещё полностью его накрыло. 

— Стэнли, — зовёт он. 

Стэн оглядывается. 

— Ты женишься на девушке по имени Патти. Она очень милая. 

Стэн недоверчиво смеётся. 

— Что? 

— Да, — говорит Эдди. — Я не смог узнать её фамилию. Извини. 

— Вот и хорошо, — говорит Стэн. Он вытирает глаза. — Она… милая? 

— Она потрясающая, — говорит Эдди. — Она всем очень нравится. 

Он ярко улыбается им всем и видит, что они улыбаются в ответ, до сих пор смущённые и измученные, но счастливые за то будущее, которое обещал им Эдди, даже если большинство из них всё ещё сомневаются. Не в том, что Эдди говорит правду, а в том, что их ждёт светлое будущее. 

— Ух ты, — говорит Ричи. Он хлопает Стэна по спине. — Не могу дождаться встречи с миссис Патти Уриной! Эдс, на ком женится Майк? 

Он не спрашивает за себя. Эдди догадывается, что он боится ответа, боится — как это называется, шкафа? — и бесконечного пространства за его пределами. 

— Я не знаю, — говорит он. — Я не так уж много узнал. Мы просто должны дожить до этого, Рич. 

— Мы счастливы, — говорит Бев. Она уже спрашивала об этом раньше. Это было первое, о чём она скептически спросила после того, как Эдди сказал им, что всё кончилось хорошо. — Так ведь? 

— Мы счастливы, — отвечает ей Эдди. Он протягивает руку и сжимает её ладонь. — Всё будет хорошо, Бев. 

Она сжимает его руку в ответ. У него такое чувство, что это не последний раз, когда она спрашивает. 

Он смотрит на Ричи. Он отпустил Стэна и теперь нервничает. Он не хочет встречаться ни с кем взглядом, и у него есть царапина на подбородке, которая _определённо_ будет заживать дольше, чем пару дней. Неделю как минимум. И она достаточно глубокая, чтобы её надо было как следует продезинфицировать; неудивительно, что Эдди будет суетиться над ним. 

_«Лжец»_ , — думает Эдди с приливом нежности к парню, которым Ричи ещё не является. До этого ещё далеко. _Его_ Ричи стоит прямо здесь, шаркая ногами и сгорбившись в плечах. 

Эдди вздыхает. 

— Ричи, — говорит он. 

Ричи пинает ногой камень. 

— Да? 

— Балабол, — говорит Эдди. Он подходит к Ричи и кладёт руки ему на плечи. — Посмотри на меня. 

Ричи удивлённо поднимает глаза. Он бросает молниеносный взгляд на одну из рук Эдди, словно удивляясь его прикосновению, а затем снова смотрит ему в лицо. Похоже, он к чему-то готовится. 

— Через двадцать пять лет, — серьёзно начинает Эдди, — в субботу я дам тебе по яйцам. 

Ричи пристально смотрит на него. Затем он смеётся, запрокидывая голову, и Эдди смотрит на линию его горла. 

— Жду с нетерпением, — отвечает Ричи, когда снова может говорить. Он слабо хихикает, перебирая волосы. — И что же я такого сделал, что заслужил это? 

Эдди качает головой. 

— Я объясню позже, — говорит он. 

Ричи закатывает глаза: 

— Ну да, конечно. 

— Обязательно, — говорит Эдди. — Я тебе обещаю. Я расскажу всем всё, что узнал. А сейчас давай просто… пойдём купаться. У нас есть время. 

Он оглядывается на остальных: 

— Кто-нибудь ещё хочет пойти на карьер? Мы должны всё это смыть. Мама будет волноваться, когда я приду домой мокрый, но она будет волноваться ещё больше, если я приду домой в дерьме. 

— Да, она действительно взбесилась в прошлый раз, — говорит Ричи. Он делает голос Англичанина: — Пип-пип и шагом марш! На карьер! 

— Завались с этим Англичанином, — говорит Эдди, дёргая его за ухо. 

Ричи отталкивает его и высовывает язык. 

Эдди тоже показывает свой язык. 

— После того, как покупаемся, надо будет продезинфицировать это, — говорит он, указывая на царапину на подбородке Ричи. — Не окунай голову слишком глубоко в воду, а то будет хуже– 

— О нет, — говорит Ричи с притворной паникой. — Эдс, будь со мной откровенен: может быть, у меня инфекция лица и мнё придется ампутировать подбородок? Неужели у меня в будущем не будет подбородка? Ты должен мне сказать! 

Эдс открывает рот, чтобы назвать его тупицей, но Стэн обрывает его. 

— Мы пойдём на карьер или так и будем стоять здесь с вами целый день? 

— Да, — говорит вместо этого Эдди. — Пип-пип, или что там было. 

Ричи восторженно смотрит на него. Эдди толкает его локтем, не в силах сдержать ухмылку, и идёт вперёд. 

Неудачники покидают Пустошь вместе, направляясь к карьеру, и ко всему тому, что их ждёт дальше.


End file.
